The Best Christmas Ever
by vguz04
Summary: A one shot about our favorite couple and the holidays.


**A/N: I know this is late, but i didn't had time to posted it sooner. Anyway is one shot regarding our favorite couple. It is not beta. But i hope you guys like it. Please review and tell me what you guys think. For my fan for What a crazy life. I will update soon i promise. Just working somethings out. **

**I don't own secret life.**

* * *

After all these months you would think he would be over it. That he would stop think about it, actually stop think about her. But he hasn't and he doesn't think he ever will. Every time he goes somewhere were the both them being it reminds him of her. But worst every time he looks at his beautiful son he is reminded of her. He remembers the only girl that actually stole his heart even though he didn't know about it until a couple years later and a son. Amy, the beautiful girl who had sex with him, even though she hasn't known what she was doing then. The girl who gave him a son and then years later did anything to seduce him and make him realize that they belong together. And the girl who broke his heart a few months before because she wanted and out. She wanted to go and live her life because he took that from her and he didn't regret it one minute of it, because it gave them John. The only thing he regrets sometime is not following her to New York, realizing too late that even though everything is here, there is no home without her. And that it was her turn to get what she deserved. But it is too late, and now is Christmas and he doesn't know how to tell his son, that Santa is not bringing his mother back. That she couldn't make it because she had finals and couldn't catch a flight on time. So in a few hours it would be Christmas and John would never believe on Santa again for not having his mother there.

"What I am going to do now?" Ricky asked himself while getting the present from the closet to set it up for John under the tree. He turns on the light and gasp.

"What are…" Ricky said and tenses.

"I had my key and…"

"Amy?"

"It doesn't feel like Christmas without you guys." Amy said staring at Ricky and for the first time in months he felt the guilt and the anger go out of him.

"I know what you mean. And I am happy that you made it for Christmas but it would just get harder for John when you leave again." Ricky snaps because even though he was happy she made it, he is angry because he knows she's leaving and this time it would hurt more.

"I didn't realize how much I miss you guys and what a stupid mistake I did moving there, the moment I told you that I couldn't make it for Christmas." Amy said and he saw her eyes get watery.

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying that I drop everything. I can't live 3,000 miles away from you and John. And I know you mad at me and we have things to workout. But I want to come back Ricky. I want you guys back."

"It doesn't work like that. It has being months. I don't know what you done? You don't even know what I have done." Ricky snaps angrily. He wanted her back, but the fact that she could break his heart again scares him to death.

"I don't care what you done. I put us in the situation. And we don't have to go back where we left of. We could take it slow. Get to know each other again. I am just saying I am coming back and I am not leaving."

"You don't care if I slept with anybody. Don't lie."

"I don't. It will hurt. But I hurt you first."

"You did something. You slept with Ben didn't you." Ricky snaps again. He couldn't believe she was here and saying all those things.

"You want the truth." She said and Ricky sucks in a breath.

"Yeah." He said slowly, dreading the answer.

"We almost did. But when it was about to happen, I started crying. I just couldn't do it." She said and lowers her head.

"Why not?" Ricky asked quietly and it scares Amy. She didn't know how he was going to react.

"Because he is not you. Because I don't love him. Because the moment he touch me, I felt dirty and I felt like I threw everything away for something that would never be without you or John. And last because I love you. I love you even before I knew myself and I was scare to death already that you might leave me in the end. That we were just a mistake and you would go back to all your girls. But I was also stubborn. I wanted to have what everybody else had. I wanted to be a kid again and not take care of a kid. But again I was wrong, because nothing would make me happy than be here with you and John. Nothing would make me feel so alive and love like you make me feel. You are the one Ricky. If I have to spend my entire life proving it to you, than I will. So yeah I don't care what you did because I know in the end we belong together. You, John and me." Amy said with tears coming down her beautiful brown eyes.

"I didn't do anything with anybody. I just couldn't. You are it for me too. But you did break my heart and I don't think we should take it slow, because no matter what happen I know that we do belong together. You, John and me." Ricky said and step up to her and clean the tears out her eyes and then he lower his head and kiss her soft lips. She sighs in relief and wraps her around him and he lowers her to the bed and made love the rest of the night.

"Daddy, daddy, it is Christmas." John came running from his room and stop dead on his track when he saw his mommy.

"Hi." Amy said shyly.

"Mommy you came back. Santa brought me, you." He said and jump in the bed with them. He threw himself at her and she hugs him tight and cry.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too. I am glad you came. Are you staying?" John asked shyly.

"Yes baby. I am not leaving anymore. And if I ever do, I will take you and daddy with me. No more being apart." Amy said and kisses her son and then kisses the man she loves so much.

"Buddy how about we open some presents." Ricky said and kisses his son too, and then stole a kiss from Amy before getting up.

"Yay." John said and got up and ran to the tree. Amy follows them and she sat next to John. Ricky watches them for a few minute and realizes that they will be ok. And that this was the best Christmas ever.

**The End.**

* * *

**Again thank you and please don't forget to review. **


End file.
